


Unpretty

by MishasHipbones



Series: Not another teen story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Boy Dean, Bisexual Dean, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel-centric, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Dean is a Sweetheart, Human Castiel, If You Squint - Freeform, Leather Jackets, M/M, Nerd Castiel, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Triggers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasHipbones/pseuds/MishasHipbones
Summary: Castiel struggles to see the beauty in himself so he turns to an alternate source for a permanent fix.OrThe one where Cas tries to get plastic surgery and Dean has to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER!!! I just couldn't stop writing. The inspiration for this one was Unpretty by TLC.
> 
> I still need a beta if anyone would like to correct my awful mistakes!

In a world filled with pretty people and plastic surgery it's hard not to feel less than attractive. Maybe that's why at the young age of seventeen he's found his way into the office if the local plastic surgeon. According to Bela Talbot and her superficial group of lackies there is nothing a good surgery won't fix. Like his nose, a feature that his boyfriend loved to trail kisses down, or even the small wrinkles in the corners of his eyes that prove just how often he squints at himself in the mirror.

Beauty had never really been Castiels main concern, at least it wasn't until he has somehow managed to enter into a relationship with local bad boy Dean Winchester. Now it seemed to be all he thought about. Was he attractive enough for the gorgeous man that often told him in private how beautiful he was? Well, according to Bela and the rest of society the answer is no. That's why he's here now, his best friend Charlie by his side, trying hard to persuade him not to go through with this, even going as far as threatening to call Dean.

His heart skips a beat when she uses this tactic, mostly because he knows that if anyone can change his mind it's the green eyed man of his dreams. They had been seeing each other for nearly a month now, only publicly for three weeks of that time, and Castiel was absolutely smitten.

When Dean had first approached him with his blunt flirtations he had been shocked to say the least. He had assumed that the entire thing was a joke or a way to make fun of him like most people did. Being openly gay in Lawrence wasn't exactly a popular choice for the most part. The fact that they've come this far is amazing to him and though he'd never admit it, he cares what Dean thinks of him.

"Come on Cas, are you really going to let Bela and her vapid group of friends tell you how you should and shouldn't look? The last time I checked you were perfect the way you are, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Dean obviously adores your face the way it is, see?" As she finishes her sentence she holds out her phone, the screen lit up to show a text conversation with Dean. Castiels eyes grow wide as they scan over the last two chat bubbles.

**Cas is trying to get plastic surgery, we're at the office now. HELP!!**

**WHAT?! Dnt let him do it. Omw now.**

Just as he's read the last sentence for the third time his own phone starts vibrating angrily in his pocket. He shoots a glare at Charlie as he pulls it out with shaking hands. Just as he thought it would Deans name flashes on his screen, warning him of the incoming call. Before he can even think about what he's doing his thumb is darting towards the red end call button, effectively sending his boyfriend to voicemail.

"Do you know what you've done?!" His usually deep, molten lava like voice has taken on a tone only found in a pre-pubesant alter boy as he looks at Charlie through squinted eyes. "He's coming HERE!! He's going to cause a huge fuss and then I'll never be able to get that nose job! I NEED this procedure Charlie!" As he speaks tears begin building in his eyes, only falling when he finishes his sentence. By that point Castiel is near frantic as he jumps out of his uncomfortable plastic chair and darts up to the receptionist desk, leaving a startled, speechless Charlie in his wake.

When he looks through the window and sees nothing but an empty chair he nearly growls in frustration. Don't these people know that he's in a hurry?! His heart pounds unsteadily in his chest as his phone begins to vibrate in his hand once more. Dean is going to be 100% pissed at him after this, but at least he'll be able to stand by the other boys side with out feeling like he isn't good enough. He had to be beautiful, for Dean. This is all for him and that alone makes it worth every doubt. 

The receptionist still isn't back at her post by the time Cas' cell phone begins another round of vibrations. At this moment he's thankful that he decided to turn his volume down for this visit, he's positive a chorus of 'I wanna take you to a gay bar.' Wouldn't be as amusing to the high class people in this office as it is to he and Dean. Just as he's about to begin banging on the little Plexiglas window that separates the receptionist from the rest of the world, a man in a long white lab coat and a clipboard steps out of a door to his left.

"Castiel Novak?" Until now he hadn't realized that it was possible for your heart to drop and speed up at the same time. The doctors eyes scan the room, looking for his next patient as Castiel stands there, momentarily frozen to his spot. Just as the doctor is about to move back through the door Cas steps forward, earning his attention and a small, charming smile.

"I'm Castiel." The words are barely out of his mouth before the waiting room door is being thrown open with incredible force, knocking violently into the hard plastic chairs stacked unprofessionally in the corner directly behind the heavy wooden door. The loud, unexpected noise startles everyone, including Castiel who let's out a tiny squeak and jumps back a step.

What he sees there doesn't surprise him but it does work to startle him further. His leather clad, classic car driving boyfriend looks as if he could burn the world with just a single glare. The fire in his eyes is smothering and sends electric shocks to every nerve ending in Castiels body, and he's standing right there sending that flaming glare his way.

Before he can even look away Dean is moving towards him, that blazing look in his eyes never faltering as they move over his body. He swallows with an audible click and let's his own eyes fall to the floor. From the peripheral of his down cast gaze he can see Charlie sneaking out the door, he makes a mental note to chew her out later. As soon as the thought appears in his mind it's being thrown right back out by the husky, permanently just fucked voice of the sex god standing in front of him.

"Hello, Dean."

"I can't let you do this Cas. You're the most perfect person I've ever met in my entire life and you don't need any of this plastic surgery crap! I don't care what Bela and her band of harpies say. Charlie told me they were talking. Don't you ever listen to them. You. Are. Beautiful. Perfect. Please, please don't change yourself for those people. They'll just find another way to make you miserable in the end anyway."

Deans words wash over him, leaving a new feeling in their wake. It settles in his stomach and continues to make him feel as if he's floating. He has never heard that much emotion laced in the other boys words. It's raw and exposed, rubbing him like sandpaper and leaving him looking shiny and new. The truth behind what Dean says takes his breath away and he would like nothing more than to push him against the nearest wall and kiss him until he's dizzy.

Unfortunately the Doctor waiting at the door has other plans for the two lovers standing in front of him. Just as Cas is about to lean in and capture Deans lips with his own the plastic surgeon clears his throat loudly, drawing the couples attention away from one another.

"Mr. Novak, if I may, I have to agree with your partner. You're still young and beautiful, there's no need to change a thing about yourself. Maybe save the plastic surgery for when you're old and wrinkled, yeah?" This is the last thing that he expected to hear from a plastic surgeon, but the gentle smile and kind eyes reassure him that the older man is genuine and it encourages him to give a beaming smile of his own in return before turning his attention back to Dean.

"Ya know what, let's forget about Bela and her vanity. I don't need any of this stuff. I just need you and my own approval. Let's get put of here and we can sneak in a quickie before heading to the mall. I want go buy a new sweater and I haven't eaten all day." Even as he rambles on his smile never dims. Being around Dean always puts him in the best mood.

"Come on babe, none of this chick flick crap. I've already clipped my balls off for you." There's no malice in his voice when he speaks. Instead there's only a soft twinkle of fondness in his eyes and a dazzling smile that has Cas blushing like a teenage girl. "Now, let's go get you that sweater you dork, but I'm holding you to that quickie."

The look of feigned annoyance isn't missed by Dean as the two walk hand in hand out of the office and back out into the sunshine. When they find their way to Cas' old beat up Lincoln they separate with a small peck on the lips and a promise to meet up at Deans house after Cas drops a now grinning Charlie off at home.

Going into the office that day he had wanted nothing more than to fix everything that he thought was wrong with his appearance. He had never expected to be confronted by Dean or convinced by the rough around the edges, image of perfection, that he was perfect the way he was, but his life just seemed to be full of surprises, so before he starts his "Pimp mobile" (Deans words) he turns to his best friend with a grin and pulls her into a tight hug. 

"Thank you Charlie. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the Ass. I promise I'll make it up to you. Starbucks is on me this week and the weekend is all yours." When he pulls away his once wide grin has become a shy smile.

"You're damn right it is bitch, now take me home so that you can go get some of that gay lovein...and I expect details later. I ship it to hard not to know all of the dirty info." A barking laugh makes its way out of his throat as he starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"As you command your majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.  
> This is the main story but I'll be doing little mini clips of this version of Cas, Dean and the gang. So, if there are ant certain moments you want me to write out just let me know!  
> I already know I'll be writing how Cas and Dean met and I'll be writing out a sleepover weekend between Charlie and Cas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also. I don't know anything about plastic surgery. So I'm sorry if it sounds completely wrong. All mistakes are mine. I have no beta.


End file.
